


Что не стоит делать за спиной своего парня

by RobertDowneyjr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertDowneyjr/pseuds/RobertDowneyjr
Summary: У Девкалиона есть в свободном доступе Стилински, который вывел бывалого альфу на охоту в интернет. Что же может пойти не так?
Relationships: Deucalion/Peter Hale
Kudos: 13





	Что не стоит делать за спиной своего парня

**Author's Note:**

> Шарить по сети в три часа ночи в поисках годного контента с любым персонажем никогда особо не было чем-то адекватным. Вот такое не особо адекватное видео и стало причиной написания этой работы https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHT_VMcshGQ Гидеон, спасибо тебе за полночи хохота  
> Вот этим ребятам https://vk.com/steter_forbidden_fruit из-за вас я начал писать фанфики

\- Что это такое? 

Девкалион был альфой всю свою взрослую жизнь и привык никого и ничего не бояться, а гордо ступать в бой, ведя за собой свою стаю. Он всегда был готов показать зарвавшемуся бете его место, если такой появится в его стае. Спорить с Девкалионом насчет его силы бетам было себе дороже, так что такие самоубийцы постепенно вывелись из стаи, оставив лишь тех, кто знал, насколько Девкалион велик и могуч. Со временем он стал настолько могуч, что слава о нем разлетелась на многие соседние штаты, особенно после создания стаи альф. 

\- Что. Это. Такое?

Но не смотря на свою силу, Девкалион предпочитал решать сначала все дела словами. Или просто отправлял своих бет переломать пару шей, тут уж как получалось. Но в этот раз у альфы не находилось ни слов, ни действий для того, чтобы поставить на место своего бету. 

\- Ты серьезно это сделал? Именно с ней?

Сейчас он видел разозленного Питера и не мог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, вернее, оправдать себя. Питер с каждой своей фразой оказывался на шаг ближе, и на шаг ближе был телефон, который Хейл держал в руке, показывая на весь разворот экрана картинку из недавнего происшествия, которое произошло в мире Девкалиона. 

\- Ты сделал это с Ирен? 

Кажется, еще немного, и Питер просто схватит его за воротник и хорошенько встряхнет. Девкалиону хотелось лишь стянуть рядом лежащую подушку на диване и просто закрыть ею лицу, сделав вид, что теперь его здесь нет. Но приходилось сидеть и наблюдать за тем, как немного разочарованный и хорошо заведенный Хейл едва сдерживает себя в руках, чтобы не начать рычать на своего альфу, а в идеале не оприходовать его этой же подушкой. Если под руку ничего более тяжелого не попадется. 

\- Дюк, я услышу сегодня твою жалкую попытку оправдаться или у тебя инсульт? – таки сорвался на рык Хейл. Глянув на экран своего телефона, Питер снова включил видео и ткнул телефон под самый нос Девкалиона, чтобы тот хорошенько рассмотрел все то, что последние несколько минут рассматривал Питер и пытался переварить, пока заваривал кофе. 

Ведь они обсуждали это. Обсуждали и не раз. Даже вели баталии, стоит ли оно того. И Питер не был бы собой, если бы не смог таки уговорить Девкалиона, позволить ему расслабиться и впустить в свое сердце чувства. Ведь в итоге оно всегда того стоило. 

Но теперь Хейл снова мог увидеть, что все те их разговоры были бесполезны, ведь Девкалион позволил себе сорваться. 

А ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Все лишь альфе было скучно, пока его любовник был на работе. Всего лишь Стилински, который попался под руку и решил перевести даже такого древнего оборотня, как Девкалион, в цифровой мир, помог ему создать пару страниц на некоторых сайтах, а после так же открыл для него отдельную ветку даркнета для сверхъестественного, где никто не боялся публиковать свою личную информацию. А потом он увидел Ирен. И пришла в голову одна идея, после которой Девкалион стал гораздо чаще пропадать в сети. Питер даже иногда его ревновал к телефону, но Дюк старался не показывать, чем именно он там постоянно занимается, подозревая, что ему за это влетит еще как. И теперь наконец его тайна раскрылась. Девкалион не особо понимал, как именно Питер добрался именно до этой записи, но подозревал, что виноват снова во всем Стайлз, которому тоже не особо сиделось на месте. Да и любил он постебать оборотней по поводу их возраста, что тоже могло сыграть свою роль. Только вот теперь Стилински словно сдуло ветром и расхлёбывать всё то, на что его подтолкнул этот недодруид их небольшой стаи, придется Девкалиону в одиночку. 

\- Ты серьезно это сделал с нашей девочкой? Как ты, черт возьми, вообще до этого додумался-то, а?!

Нет, он не делал этого. Он определенно не делал этого. Он знал о чувствах Питера. Знал, как тот прикипел душой к собачонке, которая совсем недавно приблудилась к этой паре и Хейл просто растаял, не в силах прогнать малышку, которая так упорно пыталась не скулить жалобно, выпрашивая ароматно пахнущий хот-дог из рук оборотней, а вместо этого лишь смотрела на мужчин печальными глазами, сидя неподалеку от них, даже не моргая, словно ей дали команду. Он знал, что Питер бы никогда не отдал больше никому этого песика, как бы альфа не пытался убедить, что куда им, двум волкам, еще собака. Он знал, что Питер стал проводить с Ирен кучу времени, купил ей миллион игрушек, домик, четыре разных поводка, шапочки на уши, чтобы не мерзла, и постоянно покупал ей вкусняшки. И нет, он определенно не записывал видео о том, как это маленькое недоразумение, умудрившись занять половину дивана, на которой так любил сидеть Девкалион, рычит на альфу. Нет, определенно не рычал на неё в ответ, чтобы показать, кто здесь главный. И нет, он определенно точно не выкладывал это видео в сеть, чтобы повеселить всех тех, кто недавно интересовался, какого это быть в отношениях спустя столько лет холостяцкой жизни. 

А теперь ему таки пришлось стягивать подушку и медленно закрывать ею свою голову, чтобы не видеть тот угрожающий взгляд Питера, который обещал ему веселый вечер и не менее веселую ночь. 

И видимо, не ему одному. 

\- Стилински!


End file.
